My True What?
by Lufia1
Summary: A various anime/But I'm a Cheerleader crossover fic. Mary's newest "recruits" at True Directions" are quite an odd bunch....


pb"My True What?"/bbr  
an anime/But I'm a Cheerleader crossover fic by Lufiabr  
Rating: PG-13 for film-related content (aka, there's talk of sex and homosexuality in this fic, and some mild language)br/p  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime used, nor do I own the movie, iBut I'm a Cheerleader./i If I did, I wouldn't need to write a fic, would I? br  
br  
PChapter One: The New StudentsP  
  
PMary Brown looked up as she heard the sound of the van's tires crunching along the gravel path. She stood, plastering on a bright smile, ready to greet her newest class. She hoped that this one would be more promising than the last. Between sissy-boy, miss cheerleader, and the midnight make-out duo, her last class had been severely compromised. She was determined not to let this group fail as well./p  
  
P"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to True Directions! Please, take a seat around the room," Mary gestured to the circle of chairs near her, "and we'll start by introducing ourselves."/p  
  
PFive boys and five girls wearing outlandish and garish costumes shuffled in, plopping themselves in the hard plastic chairs. First thing after introductions would be dress change, Mary decided. The sooner these children started dressing their gender, the sooner they'd realize they needed the help she was more than willing to give./p  
  
PA young lady with short-cropped blonde hair and narrowed green eyes spoke up first. "I'm Haruka Ten'ou, from Juuban. Sixteen years old," she said, glaring at Mary and Mike, who'd come to stand next to her, "and I have no clue what Michiru, Hotaru and I are doing here."/p  
  
P"Where is this place, exactly?" a smaller girl with long brown curls asked. She, at least, looked like a woman, Mary thought./p  
  
PMike sighed, stepping forward. "As I explained on the way here, this is True Directions, a place where you young ladies and gentlemen can learn to appreciate your gender roles and cast off this burden of being homosexual for a more productive, natural straight lifestyle."/p  
  
PMary beamed. Mike could be quite eloquent at times. She couldn't have put it better herself./p  
  
P"And what's wrong with being homosexual?" a young woman with tightly wound orange ringlets asked haughtily. "What exactly do you have against my lifestyle, and why is it any of your business?"/p  
  
PMary's eyes narrowed at this girl. She'd be a troublemaker, definitely. "God did not intend for anyone to be homosexual. It's unnatural, and here we want to help you overcome these false ideas of living and loving. It's our business, as you say, because we care about each and every one of you, and want to help you be your personal best."/p  
  
P"Haruka-papa, what does she mean by unnatural?" a girl with short black hair asked, tugging on Haruka's sleeve./p  
  
PAn aqua-haired girl answered for her. "Hotaru-chan, remember when Haruka and I talked to you about ignorance and prejudice? This place is a shining example of those qualities. But, they've invited us for a visit, and we can rise above their comments and be polite. After all," the girl addressed the crowd as a whole, "if we all play along, we get out of here sooner, right?"/p  
  
P"Sooner and feeling better," Mary said, jumping on the half-hearted attempt to keep order. The girl had potential, considering how motherly she already was to the younger one. "Why don't you continue, miss?"/p  
  
P"Michiru Kaiou," the girl said, "aged sixteen. I'm an internationally recognized violinist and painter, and along with my koibito Haruka, I raise Hotaru-chan here."/p  
  
PPotential, but not as much as Mary initially thought. She'd have to watch Haruka and Michiru closely. "And you, little girl?"/p  
  
P"Hotaru Tomoe, aged 10. I live in Juuban with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."/p  
  
P"Are they your real parents?" Mary asked./p  
  
PHotaru shook her head. "My papa isn't well, and hasn't been for a while, so Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama take care of me until papa gets better."/p  
  
P"I hope that's soon, so everyone will be happy," a soft-spoken boy said to Hotaru. "I'm Shuuichi Minamino, aged 15. I live in downtown Tokyo with my mother, who's also sick, Hotaru-chan, so I know how you feel, and my step-father and my brother."/p  
  
P"Don't suck up," a shorter man grunted next to Shuuichi. He glared up at Mary as he spoke. "Hiei Jaganshi, who agrees with Ten'ou-san's sentiments."/p  
  
PAnother troublemaker, Mary tsked. Why oh why did they always come in packs?/p  
  
P"Seiya Kou, lead singer of the Three Lights," the boy next to Hiei said. "Aged 15. I live with my brothers, Taiki and Yaten, and my surrogate sister, Kakyuu." Haruka and Michiru giggled, causing Seiya to glare over at them. "It was the best we could think of," he whispered furiously./p  
  
P"Mikage Souji," a quiet boy with soft pink hair said. "Aged 16. I attend Ohtori Gakuen, and am a science student."/p  
  
P"Sure, Nemuro-san," the orange-haired girl said. "Juri Arisugawa, aged 16, also from Ohtori Gakuen. I'm the treasurer of the student council, and captain of the fencing team."/p  
  
PA jock dyke, Mary groaned inwardly. First cheerleaders, now sports enthusiasts? What next?/p  
  
P"Tomoyo Daidouji, aged 11, aspiring film student. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The girl with the brown curls nodded politely./p   
  
PThey keep coming younger and younger, Mary noted. She'd have to change the curriculum slightly for the younger ones. Certain parts of the program weren't suitable for people under fifteen. With Mike's help, though, she was sure she could come up with some equally helpful alternative simulations that were kiddie friendly./p  
  
P"Subaru Sumeragi, head of the Sumeragi clan, aged 15," said the last boy, blushing furiously. "I live in Tokyo as well, and work for the government as an onmiyoji. I live with my twin sister Hokuto and our friend Seishirou Sakurazuka, a veteranarian."/p  
  
P"Well," Mary said, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. "I'm Mary Brown, the director and visionary behind True Directions. You've already met Mike, my co-worker. And this," she smiled genuinely, motioning for a strapping youth to join them from the porch, "is my son Rock. The three of us are going to help you all on your journey toward heterosexuality. So, we'll break for orientation, girls with me, boys with Mike, and regroup in fifteen minutes, after you've changed into your uniforms, and begin the process."/p  
  
P"Uniforms?" Hiei sniffed. "You mean like him?" He gestured toward Mike's blue shirt and shorts. "No. Way."/p  
  
PMary glared at them all fiercely./p  
  
PMikage sighed and stood. "The path before us has been prepared, it seems."/P 


End file.
